Through Another's Eyes
by Switchman
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Dana ever switched bodies with anyone, well, I told my view of it in this fic. Zoey-Dana, Dana-Zoey. Enjoy, read, review!
1. Don't Feel Well

**THROUGH ANOTHER'S EYES**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or any of the characters I will write about.

**Zoey---**

Zoey woke up, kind of disoriented. She looked around, "Just another normal day." She got up and walked to the bathroom, turned on the water for the shower, and went back to mirror. "Yep, I really need a haircut," she thought to herself.

She undressed slowly, looking over herself, "Normal as can be." She slowly walked over to the shower, and stepped over the ledge. She grabbed a rag, put some soap on it, and began to lather up…

When she got done with the shower, she turned the shower off, and hopped out. "Burrr, kind of chilly!" she thought to herself. She grabbed a towel, and dried off. As she was walking out of the bathroom, she passed the mirror again. She noticed something for the first time. "Wow," she thought to herself. For the first time in her life, she realized that she was beautiful. She really had never paid attention before; her body was just her body, nothing special. But she was wrong. She really was something to look at. From her near-perfect facial structure, she glanced down her neck to her rather larger-than-normal breasts. She continued down, noticing how fit she was. She couldn't believe she had never looked at herself before.

"I'm really lucky; I look so much hotter than anyone else... in this dorm at least," she thought.

**Dana----**

Dana groggily started thinking.

"Ugh, I forgot to do my algebra last night," she thought angrily. "Can't believe I did that," as she thought this, she opened her eyes and saw Zoey come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Zo," she said shakily. She thought she saw a very large smile on Zoey's face, but she didn't say anything.

"Hey Dana, sleep well?" Zoey asked friendlily.

"Yeah, real well," she said sarcastically.

"Aw, sorry to hear that girl; the bathroom's open whenever ya want it" Zoey said promptly.

"K, thanks."

Dana rolled over and went back to sleep.

She woke up about 45 minutes later, only to see Nicole in the bathroom.

"Aw man, I really have to go too," she thought frantically. She was suddenly wide awake, mainly from her bladder situation, but something else was bothering her. She couldn't quite put her finger on the problem though.

Nicole came out of the bathroom, looking very fresh.

"Bathroom's open," Nicole said.

"Good!" and Dana jumped out of bed, and went in.

She went straight past the mirror, and looked at herself. She was looking good today. Her hair was perfect. She never noticed that she was very pretty. She always thought she was normal but as she looked at herself she realized that she was beautiful. Her body was the epitome of good looks. She looked at her face; it was beautiful, she had never noticed before. She continued to look down and noticed that her breasts were just the right size for her body. She was fit and probably the hottest girl in PCA except for Zoey, her roommate. She wished that she could change, and then she would have to be herself for a day, and be a real girl again. She wanted this more than anything else in the world. But, of course this would never happen.

She continued towards the toilet and went pee.

**Zoey----**

Zoey went outside and walked around the campus. She had never noticed how beautiful PCA really was. She saw Chase, her best friend and she went up to him and started talking. They started talking, Chase said that he was tired and hadn't gone to bed until 12AM the previous night.

Zoey said that this was not good for him and started to walk away. Chase followed her and wanted to know what was wrong. Zoey told him that she didn't know, and that she just felt strange today.

"I don't feel good and I think I need to be alone," she said hastily.

She walked on at a brisk pace, not saying hello to any of her friends.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today, I feel strange. Probably just guilt about what I was thinking earlier this morning," she thought to herself. Oh well I guess I'll be fine.

**Dana----**

Dana walked out of the bathroom, and put on some sexy clothes, a white shirt with a black tank top over it. She put on some blue jeans with flared legs. "Well, at least I have a hotter body than Zoey, because there's no way she can compete with this." She saw Zoey come inside, and didn't know what to say. She felt rather sad for Zoey, since she didn't look like she was felling very well right now.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Dana asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel very well right now, something has come over me, and I don't feel quite right." Zoey exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

Zoey suddenly collapsed and she lied there, all sprawled out on the floor.

"Zoey! Are you okay!" Dana asked frantically.

"What…I…I" Zoey tried to talk, but, unable to do so, just let her head fall, and she went into a deep sleep.

Dana quickly ran to Zoey and lifted her head to help her speak. Zoey stirred, but nothing happened. Dana ran over to the bathroom, to get a rag and wipe Zoey's head. As she got up, she smacked her head against the footboard of her bed, and fell back, her head smacking Zoey's, and landing beside it.

**_Review--------Review--------Review----_**

Alright, that's the first chapter, please read and review! Although I don't care if you review or not (I'm still gonna write the story) I would love to hear what you have to say, hints, criticism, anything, just say it!

Chapter 2, either tonight, or tomorrow! ENJOY


	2. Switch

**THROUGH ANOTHER'S EYES**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or any of the characters I will write about.

**Zoey----**

"Aw… my head, what is wrong with my head," thought Zoey painfully.

"It hurts so bad, what was I doing?"

That's when she remembered what had happened, how she had come inside from walking around campus, saw Dana, and collapsed. She wondered where she was, or what state she was in.

She opened her eyes, and looked around.

Everything seemed normal; the room looked the same, nothing wrong as far as she could tell.

She tried to sit up, but when she was halfway up, her muscles failed her, and she slammed back onto the ground. As this happened, she noticed some hair in her face. Only, the hair wasn't hers.

The hair was dark brown, but had blonde streaks.

"Uhhh, okkaayy…" thought Zoey, quite freaked out by this incident.

As she raised her hand to brush the hair away, she noticed that the hand she pulled up wasn't hers either. The hand was darkly tanned, nothing like her perfect complexion. The fingernails were not painted pink, as she knew hers were, and the hand was a tad courser, rougher than hers generally were.

She didn't know what any of this meant. She slowly raised herself up off the floor. She didn't turn around, afraid of what she might see. Instead, she continued looking at her body. She first looked down, seeing her breasts.

"Those are definitely not mine!" Zoey thought frantically. These breasts were bigger, stronger, and sat higher on her body than normal. She continued down, and looked at her new waist, it was built, and more tan than usual. She looked at her clothes; she was wearing a white shirt, with a blank top over it. She went down even further, examining her new legs. They were longer, leaner, and more muscular than she remembered. She looked at her jeans, they were sexy.

She slowly moved towards the bathroom, slightly knowing, yet disbelieving, what she was to see.

She entered the room, and made her way towards the mirror. She closed her eyes, and stepped in front of it. She opened them, and knew her fears were confirmed.

"Oh my gosh," she said, having a slightly deeper voice escape from her mouth.

**Dana----**

Dana slowly regained consciousness, and felt like a ton of bricks were just dropped on her face. When she finally was aware of herself, she instantly knew there was a "change."

She felt a tad shorter, and her hair felt different on her neck. It was not curly, or thick, as she knew her hair was. It was straight, and rather thin. She turned her body over, onto her stomach. As she did this, she immediately noticed her breasts were a tad smaller than average. She also noticed that she was skinnier than she remembered being. She felt some hair fall into her face. She opened her eyes.

Her hair was pure blonde. No dark brown with streaks.

"What the…" she mumbled to herself.

At this, she noticed that her voice was higher than normal, and had a certain "girly flare" that she knew was not in her actual voice.

She moved her hand up to brush the purely blonde hair away, and noticed that her hand no longer had the dark, natural tan that Dana had always had. It was the perfect complexion of Caucasian. She sat up, and looked at herself.

She was right; her breasts were slightly smaller, but not so much that it was noticeable from the uninformed eye. She was wearing a white blouse over a turquoise blue shirt. Nothing like her white shirt, and black top she clearly remembered putting on this morning.

She was wearing a skirt; white, to match her blouse. Her legs were perfect; they had the same, creamy look to them that the arm she saw earlier had.

She giggled, and realized where this was going. The giggle sounded exactly like the one that this body normally makes.

She struggled to her new feet, and thoroughly looked over herself. She was gorgeous, her body was perfectly proportioned. She grabbed her new butt, it was perfect! Tight, round, and the great skirt made it look so attractive.

She slowly moved to the bathroom, seeing the light already on. She didn't know how her opposite was going to react, but she really didn't care. She had finally had her wish granted, and she was never going to regret it. She now had the perfect life and body. She continued slowly moving to the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard a scream.

Dana started walking faster. She was within the bathroom, when she saw what she had been longing to see, herself.

She was starring into the eyes of…Dana Cruz.

As she was so happy to see this, she glanced into the mirror. "Perfect," she thought to herself. She looked into the mirror, and saw the reflection of Zoey Brooks starring back at her.

She glanced back at herself, and a question crossed her mind.

"Uhhh, you are Zoey right?" She said in her new higher-pitched voice.

Zoey nodded glumly.

"Why do you look so happy?" Zoey asked exasperatedly.

"Well," Dana said uncertainly at first.

"Zoey, promise you won't be mad?" Dana asked.

Zoey nodded her head.

"Well, I kind of am happy Zoey," Dana said, expecting the worst.

Zoey didn't say anything; she just starred blankly at Dana, not comprehending why Dana could be saying such things.

"What…what do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Why…what…you don't want your body back? You want to stay in my body forever?"

"Well, Zoey, to be completely honest, Yes." Dana said.

Zoey couldn't stand looking at herself anymore. She threw up. Dana tried to comfort her, by putting her arm around her.

At this Zoey screamed, and told Dana to get off of her, and that this was just a dream, and she was going to wake up soon.

The only way Dana could think to calm her down was to give her something. Dana went and grabbed a sleeping pill.

She shoved it into Zoey's new mouth…her old mouth, and within a few seconds. The new Dana Cruz was asleep in her own bed, oblivious to the situation she was currently in.

Dana quickly decided to try and take advantage of her new body before Zoey waked up and started screaming Bloody Murder.

Dana walked outside, into the brisk Californian air, and immediately started receiving waves from Zoey's friends. Dana saw Chase, Zoey's best 'male' friend.

Dana wanted to test her new appearance. She walked up to Chase, and put on that signature smile that Zoey is known for.

"Hey Chase!" Dana exclaimed, trying to imitate Zoey in the closest possible way.

"Hi…Zoey," Chase said confusedly.

"What's wrong?" Dana said, scared out of her mind that Chase saw through her.

"Oh…nothing!" He quickly says. "I just thought that you were feeling bad."

"Ah, well, as you can see, I'm all better!" Dana said, still trying to act Zoey-ish.

"Yeah, I guess so," and as he said this, he turned his frown upside down, and gave Dana a big 'Chase' smile.

Dana thought she'd died and gone to heaven.

She had always thought that Chase was the cutest of the 3 guys she hung out with at PCA.

"So, want to go sit down?" She asked him.

"Sure, let's go over here," he said, pointing to the closest table and smiling widely.

_**Review--------Review--------Review----**_

Alright, that's the first chapter, please read and review! Although I don't care if you review or not (I'm still gonna write the story) I would love to hear what you have to say, hints, criticism, anything, just say it!

Chapter 3 probably tomorrow! ENJOY


End file.
